Fallen Dice
by Keirue
Summary: "Well, well. It's almost winter. You better prepare to stay indoors, lest your precious SPK lose you in the snow." Without turning around to face the owner of the voice, Near knew it was him.


**A/N:** (I was originally going to put this at the end, but I thought it might ruin the effect of the final line.) This fan fiction is inspired by a conversation between a Near and Mello role-player on a website called Formspring, but I have re-worded some parts slightly. This is the first one-shot I have ever written, so please forgive me if I have made any mistakes. I apologize if I have made anything unrealistic or out of character. As you will probably notice, the section in which the dice tower fell is a repeat of the same event in the Death Note anime.

The Near role-player's username is **NearxFar**, if you want to know. I'm not sure if the Mello role-player wants his username to be made public, though.

* * *

**Fallen Dice**

"Well, well. It's almost winter. You better prepare to stay indoors, lest your precious SPK lose you in the snow."

Without turning around to face the owner of the voice, Near knew it was him. Yet he continued stacking dice, as if he was oblivious to his presence. "I always stay indoors regardless of the season, Mello. Did you not realize this?"

The blond-haired male twitched irritably, leaning against the door frame. "Tch. If you weren't so damned pale, maybe you _could_ go outside once in a while."

"Being pale is irrelevant to whether I go outside or not."

Mello was not provoked by this statement as he stepped closer with an arrogant smirk evident upon his facial features. "Why do you confine yourself inside, sheep? Don't tell me that you're afraid of the rest of the flock."

"I am not interested in physical or social activities." Near carefully aligned the die he just placed with the one below. "It has nothing to do with fear."

"Then why don't you prove it?" Mello gave a vague smile, although his eyes seemed to be hiding something - something painful. He crouched down next to the placid adolescent. "If you aren't afraid, set down your dice and walk outside."

"Why would I want to prove myself to you?" the albino retorted.

He grinned rather sadistically, breaking off a piece of a chocolate bar. "That way I know you aren't lying about your little fear."

"Then it is your problem for not believing me, not mine."

The infuriated teenager suddenly stood up, glaring down at the hunched-over intellect. The volume of his voice increased along with his impatience. "Why the hell are you so emotionless!"

"I do not see the need to express my emotions."

He advanced towards Near slowly, who also arose from his signature sitting position. "Just tell me why you decide to never feel _anything_."

The 'sheep' backed away, slightly disconcerted because of both the abrupt deadpan manner of the 'lion' and his approaching closeness. "As I have said before, there is no need for me to show my emotions, although you jumped to the conclusion that I do not feel anything at all."

"So, if I were to give you a black eye..." Mello deliberately pushed the fragile boy against the wall, smirking. "...You would still feel pain?"

The cornered 'prey' regained his composed nature, twirling his hair with one finger calmly. "Of course; I am human."

"But it's a reflex to respond to a punch." The blond teenager then squinted mockingly. "You act like your toy robots. Hell, even _they_ are more human than you."

"Is it more human to not be able to speak or move?"

"You're always trying to win at everything, even a conversation. You think everything is a game or a puzzle." Mello loosened his grip and turned away. "This is one of the reasons why I cannot stand you."

"_One_ of the reasons?" Near inquired.

He faced the white-haired youth once again, both surprised and amused by his question. "What, you thought I would hate someone for only one reason?"

"No, but I am unable to think of another explanation for your hatred."

Mello diverted his gaze the second time, not replying to the silent question: '_What is the other reason?_'. For a while, there was a tense silence and neither individuals disrupted it. Then one of them spoke.

"Near..."

"Mello."

The older prodigy grasped the younger one by his shoulders. Before the albino could react, Mello pressed his lips against his. For the first time in many years, Near's eyes widened in bafflement yet the blond teenager, with his eyes closed, was unable to witness this. Slowly, the albino adolescent began to respond to the unexpected kiss, his eyes closing and his hands clutching Mello's jacket rather awkwardly.

Then they parted, both panting heavily. There was no need for words or logical justifications to endorse their emotions.

"I will be waiting for you. Remember this, Near."

"Understood."

Hearing that reply, the older male smirked and turned to leave. The young genius listened as the sound of footsteps gradually diminished and disappeared altogether. He simply continued building his tower of dice, raising his hand with one small cube held between his index finger and thumb, almost as if nothing had happened. Almost.

The die between his fingers knocked against the topmost one of the delicate tower, creating a domino effect. The irregular rhythm of the dice crashing onto the floor filled the enclosed room with echoes, which gradually faded away until it was eerily silent once again. It was unmistakable that Mello is never coming back. Near dropped the last white cube that he had still been holding, which clattered amongst the rest of the other fallen ones. He sat there with complete stillness, contemplating how a carefully-constructed and nearly flawless tower could be dismantled with just a single touch - undoubtedly just like him.

"Goodbye, Mello..."


End file.
